Zitate 2019
Die verbalen Highlights aus dem Camp 2019: thumb|400px Tag 14 *Evelyn Burdecki: "Ich bin die neue Kevin Copperfield." Tag 10 *Evelyn Burdecki: "Ich lebe einen Traum, aber man sollte immer wissen, wo man herkommt." *Peter Orloff: "Sie hat eine natürliche Intelligenz, die nicht gefüttert wurde." (über Evelyn) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Ne Fehlbildung hab' ich jetzt nicht. Bisschen Bildung hab' ich" *Evelyn Burdecki: "Oh mein Gott, ich hab' schon zwei Mückenstiche. Kann man davon sterben?" (während der Dschungelprüfung Dschungel-Kolosseum) Tag 9 *Evelyn Burdecki: "Mit dem Schwanz will ich nichts zu tun haben, hatte ich nichts zu tun und werde ich nichts zu tun haben" (bezugnehmend auf das gelieferte Abendessen in Form eines Känguruhschwanzes) *Bastian Yotta: "Der Dschungel nagt an dir und entweder bricht er dich oder du hast einen Durchbruch." *Doreen Dietel: "Ich muss kacken wie ein Schwein", Tag 8 *Tommi Piper: "Ich wollte noch sagen: Hut ab, du brauchst keinen BH. Dein Körper: Vom Feinsten! Yes, Baby!" (nach einer gemeinsamen Dschungeldusche mit Doreen) *Gisele Oppermann wird von Sidekick Thorsten Legat zur Dschungelprüfung motiviert: ::Thorsten: "Gisele, was geht ab?" ::Gisele: "Bisschen ängstlich, ne" ::Thorsten: "Schau mich an! Als ich hier war, hab ich meine Ängste auch… Weißte wie? Das ist so, wenn du reingehst, du bist mit deinen Liebsten dort… Gib dir nen Ruck, gehst da rein, machst die Arschbacken auf! Hast dein ganzes Vertrauen, deine Liebe, dein Wille, deine Leidenschaft! Deine Gefühle! Nichts anderes ist das, Gisele! Genau wie bei Germany's next Toppel!" *Peter Orloff: "Draußen werde ich ja manchmal als Alphatier wahrgenommen." Tag 7 *Evelyn Burdecki: "Herrgott, lass Regen regen!" *Bastian Yotta: "Es zieht ein Gewitter auf und wird einigen die Maske vom Gesicht waschen" *Chris Töpperwien: "Der Klodeckel war wieder auf! Die Ameisen sind mir in den Arsch gekrochen." *Bastian Yotta: "Wie kann man denn bitte kacken, wenn der Deckel zu ist?" *Evelyn Burdecki: "Ach? Egal wo auf der Welt, im Osten geht immer die Sonne auf?" *Sandra Kiriasis erklärt Evelyn Burdecki die Benutzung eines Kompasses: ::Sandra: "Die Nadel pegelt sich von selber ein. Da hast du immer Norden. Und im Osten geht die Sonne auf." ::Evelyn: „Ach? Egal wo auf der Welt, im Osten geht die Sonne auf?" ::Sandra: "Ja und im Westen geht sie unter!" ::Evelyn: "Und was passiert im Norden?" ::Sandra: "Na erstmal gar nichts!" ::Evelyn: "Krass!" *Evelyn Burdecki: "Ich weiß noch nicht mal so richtig, was Steuern sind" *Evelyn Burdecki: "Man kriegt ja ne Summe. Und von dieser Summe gehen ja Steuern weg. Zum Beispiel fürs Tierheim, für Lehrer, für den Kindergarten, für den Zoo." (sie versucht Steuern zu erklären) *Chris Töpperwien: "Evelyn, schwör auf die schlesische Wurst deiner Mutter! Hast du eine Uhr geschmuggelt?" (in Bezug auf das Gerücht, dass jemand eine Uhr ins Camp geschmuggelt hätte) *Domenico De Cicco: "Wir braten die, ej. Stock in den Arsch und dann drehen wir die am Spieß." (über Giselle und die Idee, was sie mit ihr machen, wenn sie die Dschungelprüfung abbricht) *Gisele Oppermann: "Jeder kreiert sein Glück selber. Oder sein Unglück." *Chris Töpperwien: "Ein Currywurstmann schläft nie!" *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow Tag 6 *Domenico De Cicco: "Stein drüber?" (zu Evelyn und dem staffelentscheidenen Thema, ob sie sich denn Versöhnen, auch wenn sie sich nicht aussprechen) *Gisele Oppermann: "Ich habe vier Sterne, und Bastian hat NULL!" ::und "Schön, dass mal jemand anderes null Sterne hat!" *Chris Töpperwien und Evelyn Burdecki während des Wäschewaschens am Weiher: ::Chris:"Ich mag euch ja beide gerne!" ::Evelyn: "Ja, du bist voll parteiisch." ::Chris: "Watt bin ich?" ::Evelyn "Parteiisch." ::Chris: "Du meinst unparteiisch." ::Evelyn: "Ach so, ja, dann das." *Gisele Oppermann: "Ich brauche keine Unterstützung von der Alten" (in Bezug auf die Unterstützung von Doreen bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens) *Doreen Dietel: "Ich bin doch nicht der Depp vom Dienst! Immer nur ich, ich, ich - Gisela du bist eine egoistische, kleine Drama-Queen!" (als Antwort auf Giseles, bissigen Kommentar) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Peace (Pies), Love (Laahf) and Harmony for all the People in the World and here in the Station!" *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow :Sonja: "Evelyns Lappen ist weg... und neben Domenico auch der Führerschein..." Tag 5 *Domenico De Cicco: "Sie soll sich was anziehen, wir gehen in den Wald!" (über Evelyn vor der Schatzsuche) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Alles hat doch Schmerzen. Herz hat Gefühle, wenn man so drauf drückt. Aber das Gehirn ist ja voll befestigt im Kopf. Dein Gehirn spürst du ja nicht". (im Rahmen der Schatzsuche an Tag 5) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Meine Gehirnzellen lassen mich nie im Stich!". (im Rahmen der Schatzsuche an Tag 5) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Adenauer? Das ist doch 'ne Schule!" (im Rahmen der Schatzsuche an Tag 5) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Das gletscht ja" (im Rahmen der Schatzsuche an Tag 5) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Wie soll sich Flüssigkeit bei Kälte ausdehnen, wenn die Flasche zu ist?" (im Rahmen der Schatzsuche an Tag 5) *Domenico De Cicco: "Eierkulat ist Urin, oder?" (fragt er im beim Interview im Dschungeltelefon) *Bastian Yotta: "Wir sind hergekommen, um unsere Grenzen zu überschreiten, und wer das nicht mal versucht, ist ein Loser." (im Interview nach der nicht angetretenen Dschungelprüfung *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow Tag 4 *Bastian Yotta: "Domenico, bist du dabei?" (beim Miracle Morning) *Domenico De Cicco: "Nee, ich schneid mich gerad..." *Domenico De Cicco: "Stein drüber?" (zu Evelyn und dem staffelentscheidenen Thema, ob sie sich denn Versöhnen, auch wenn sie sich nicht aussprechen) *Tommi Piper: "Mein Gott war die Gurke gut." (nach einem fast perfekten Abendessen) *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow Tag 3 *Tommi Piper: "Wir sind hier doch nicht in Guantanamo…" (bezgl. der Bestrafung von Domenico aufgrund etlicher Regelverstöße) *Gisele Oppermann: "Heute ist Model-Essen angesagt: Also gar nichts." (nach ihrer abgebrochenen Dschungelprüfung Abgewrackt) *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow Tag 2 *Evelyn Burdecki: "Mein Ziel ist es heute, ein Schweinearschloch richtig aufzuessen, wenn noch eins kommt." (während Bastians Miracle Mornigs) *Chris Töpperwien: "Ihr vertragt euch jetzt wieder und dann können wir essen. Dann kann auch jeder hier mal kacken, das macht auch ein bisschen was aus." (bzgl. des Streits zwischen Domenico und Doreen) *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow Tag 1 *Evelyn Burdecki: "Man kennt mich vom Bachelor - da war ich fünf Minuten" *Evelyn Burdecki: "Can I have a Regenschirm? A sunshirm?" (während der ersten Dschungelprüfung Planke) *Evelyn Burdecki: "It’s very eng hier!“(während der ersten Dschungelprüfung Planke) *Bastian Yotta: "I’m strong! I’m healthy! I’m full of energy!!" *Chris Töpperwien: "Ich krieg 'n Affen. Während der da unten seinen Miracle Morning macht, habe ich meinen Miracle Morning aufm Klo hier!" *Evelyn Burdecki: "Bitte keine Schweine-Anüsse!" (vor dem Start der Dschungelprüfung Dschungelkantine) *Evelyn Burdecki: "Do you have a Serviette? Meine Augen!" (zum Dschungelkoch nach ihrem Teilabschnitt in der Prüfung Dschungelkantine) *Leila Lowfire: "Ich bin schon eher ein Charakterficker. Mein Typ ist Goethe." *Chris Töpperwien: "There's no biz like Imbiss." *BEST-OF Daniel Hartwich und Sonja Zietlow :Daniel: "Ein bisschen Sperma gehört überall mit drauf!" (Als bissigen Kommentar während der Dschungelprüfung Dschungelkantine) :Daniel: "Chris Töpperwien hat Angst vor dem Hubschrauberflug! Ausgerechnet unser Hollywood-Self-Made-Millionär, von dem wir gedacht haben, dass er schon morgens mit dem Helikopter zum Briefkastenfliegt..." :Sonja: "Naja ein kleines bischen kann ich ihn da schon verstehen, schließlich war Rauch in der Kabine" :Sonja: " Fünf von Acht Sternen, eigentlich eine klassische Yelp-Bewertung von Horst, äh Chris Töpperwiens Currywurst!" :Daniel: "Evelyn, kannst du nur senden oder auch empfangen? (im Rahmen der Dschungelprüfung Planke; darauf Evelyn "Wie meinst du das jetzt?" :Sonja: "Nicht zu vergessen, Evelyn und Domenico. Die treffen hier bei uns, nach ihrer Trennung, zum ersten Mal aufeinander. Das sind Momente von denen erwarten wir uns Emotionen, Vorwürfe, und natürlich mindestens vier Genetiv-Fehler..." Kategorie:Zitate